Más dulce que mis dulces
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Este fic solo muestra, que aveces debemos investigar cuando las cosas no son totalmente verdaderas Sharonx Break Espero que les gustes y gracias por leerme.


Más dulce que mis dulces

_Sabía que tarde o temprano me quedaría ciego, que a mi edad y el uso de mi poder, me provocaría esta oscuridad en la cual me quedaría sumergido, nada de eso me hubiera preocupado antes… solo había un pequeño detalle, por el cual no quería que este momento sucediera y ese detalle era… simplemente ella, aquella niña a la que no le quería provocar una sola lágrima… que en mi mente la puedo ver sonriendo, aunque sé que en la realidad, la he hecho llorar por la dureza de la noticia… como detesto a muerte que Ojou-sama llore e intente de aparenta que se encuentra bien y que puede con la noticia. Ni que fuera un gran tonto, por algo la conoceré desde que es una tierna niña, pero quien la entiende._

Estos y muchos más eran los pensamientos de Xerxes Break, quien ya a su parece comenzaba a sentirse realmente un estorbo para su señorita, su adorada y amada señorita Sharon, aunque como siempre, para desquitar su furia, comía dulces como una bestia pero nada le podía calmar la sensación de enojo que tenía contra sí mismo.

Eres un idiotaa Jajaja idiota, idiota –repetía de manera burlona Emily, la muñeca que siempre llevaba en su hombro.

¡No es necesario que me recuerdes quien soy! –sujeto la muñeca entre sus manos, tratando de estrangulada.

Xerxes otra vez de mal genio –dijo la voz masculina, de un joven de cabellos castaños realmente cortos, piel pálida y que usaba anteojos, vestía un uniforme negro – Ni desquitándote con la muñeca, resolverá tu problema.

Riem tu que sabes y de paso a que viniste –dijo con un tono serio pero bromista a la vez el peliblanco, la verdad que cuando se pone en ese plan… da miedo.

Vine por tu trabajo –suspiro el muchacho, la verdad es que no había mucha diferencia, siempre hacía el trabajo de ese idiota, que es su amigo por muy raro que suene eso en este mundo – Por tu genio… ya lo supo verdad –por primera vez en su vida Riem, viendo una expresión perdida y ¿tristeza?, en el rostro de aquel hombre que siempre ha sido bromista, fastidioso y un verdadero odioso – No sé de qué te preocupas, Sharon ojou-sama, es una gran dama… de seguro se lo tomo con la seriedad correspondiente, te preocupas mucho por ella a ratos… Xerxes – se lo quedo observando extrañado, pues el peliblanco se ponía de pie y su expresión, daba a entender indignación.

Riem –mencionó con una risa apagada y hasta cruel – Tú no puedes entender ciertas cosas… es más hay cosas de la señorita… que ni siquiera puedes entender, pero yo sí –se rió un poco y camino hacia la puerta de un mueble, en el cual ingreso – Me llama – Y sin más se fue encerró ahí, para Liam ya era obvio que la persona que llamo al peliblanco, era la misma señorita Sharon Rainsworth.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Se encontraba en un balcón de la mansión propiedad de su familia, bebiendo un poco de té y leyendo una de sus tantas novelas románticas, que le permitía fantasear con aquel mundo, que ella no podía conocer, después de todo sigue pareciendo una niña… y ningún hombre se fija en ella, no había de otra… esta era una de las tantas consecuencias de ser una contratista legal, pero todo valía la pena. De repente sintió que alguien llegaba bajo la mesa, solo pudo sonreír mientras observaba que su fiel sirviente y amigo, tomaba asiento delante de ella.

Me llamo Ojou-sama –pregunto mientras empezaba de nuevo a devorar dulces como un loco, la joven frente a él solo lo podía ver con una expresión cómica, después de todo, eso lo hacía ver de cierta manera adorable.

Si, quería saber cómo vas con tu trabajo, o si has sabido algo de las investigaciones –pregunto con completa tranquilidad, el chico solo pudo sonreí, como siempre ellos parecía están envueltos, en un mundo de tranquilidad sin que nada ni nadie los afectara, será por eso que ambos eran tan cercanos, en momentos como estos… se preguntaba en qué momento nacieron aquellos sentimientos encontrados que ahora lo tortura, solo estaba seguro de que eran antes de que se quedara ciego, en su mente solo la podía ver sonreí y realmente parecía un verdadero tonto. Pero había que volver a la realidad.

La verdad no hay mucho progreso señorita, después del último caos, las cosas aparentemente se mantienen tranquilas –suspiro bebiendo un poco de té, mientras que la joven que lo escuchaba… se cuestionaba seriamente algo, sin quitarle la atención al peliblanco – No tenemos nada en concreto, después de todo… lo que creíamos que era verdad, resulto ser mentira y esto parece… como que si tuviéramos que empezar de nuevo de cero –dijo esto último con un tono de burla y resignación, lo que provoco la risa de la chica, cosa que le llamo la atención – He dicho algo… que la haga reí ojou-sama –pregunto curioso.

No –negó aun sonriendo y se puso de pie acercándose a él para tomarle de la mano – Solo que tienes en una cosa razón… no todo lo es verdadero, así como falso –uso ese tono inocente y coqueto, que a Break le erizaba hasta la piel – Pero lo has dicho… tenemos que comenzar a investigar –le jaló un poco para que se pusiera de pie y la siguiera.

Break la seguía bastante extrañado, esto no era normal en ella, en serio que todo el mundo se puso al revés o algo por el estilo, porque de verdad ya no tenía sentido de nada.

Ojou-sama… disculpe la pregunta –llamo la atención de la joven castaña, aunque esta no se detenía en su caminar – A donde vamos, esto no es normal en usted.

No seas curioso, haremos lo que dijiste… empezar de cero –fue la corta respuesta que recibió, o una de dos… la ceguera lo dejo idiota o había un doble sentido detrás de esto, optó por la opción número dos.

Ohh… así que la Ojou-sama, tiene ese tipo de investigaciones en su mente –dijo con toda la maldad necesaria en su voz, lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Sharon, claro que él no podía verlo, pero de solo imaginarla… era una gran satisfacción personal.

Tú… d-deja de ser un ¡morboso Break! –dijo al puro rojo vivo, la verdad no esperaba ser obvia, pero este bufón condenado, lo pagaría pronto… estaba cuestionándose seriamente en golpearlo con un abanico pero entonces llego a su destino… la habitación de Break – Bien llegamos es hora de empezar.

Sin más lo atrajo al interior de aquella habitación sencilla y oscura, cerrando la puerta con llave para así evitar… ciertas interrupciones, en fin se tuvo que arma de valor en unos segundos, que para el peliblanco fueron eternos y ya cuando se le ocurría pregunta, sintió la caricia de unos labios sobre los suyos, seguido de un abrazo. Esto realmente lo sorprendió sintió como una adrenalina recorría cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a aquella frágil cintura, a la mujer que lo estaba besando, pasaron unos segundos de intensa pasión hasta que se separaron.

Porque… hace… esto… ojou-sama –dijo excitado y extrañado por el suceso, esto no podía estarle pasado, después de todo, su señorita, vamos ella sueña con un príncipe azul y él no entra en esa descripción por ningún lado, así lo intente.

Eres un payaso… muy tonto a veces Break… te amo así de simple tontito –la frase vino acompañada de una risita y lo volvió a besar, Break es de los hombres que entiende más con hechos, que con palabras.

Así que finalmente el mensaje fue captado y la llevo en sus brazos, hasta que llego finalmente a la cama, en donde quería tratarla como una reina pero antes debía decirle la verdad respeto a los sentimientos, se separó un poco ante la mirada atenta de Sharon, que lo miraba muy extrañada.

También te amo Sharon, así no pueda verte… saber que me correspondes es más dulce, que mis dulces –sin más que decir, la volvió a besar desesperando, deseando tenerla finalmente para sí solo, logrando que sus cuerpos se unieran en una de las danzas más intimas y especiales.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, la gloria que sintieron con aquel momento, no había palabras para describir lo que producía aquellas caricias y besos, cargados de fuertes sentimientos, que solo podía responder el otro con la misma intensidad, sus cuerpo alcanzaron el clímax de aquella danza y cayeron rendidos en aquella cama, abrazándose con fuerza como si temieran separarse. Break podía no verla pero si sentirla… la acomodó sobre su pecho y la arrulló, por su parte Sharon se sentía dichosa por tenerlo.

No había más que decir, nada podía arruinar ese momento, solamente sus rostros demostraban una gran felicidad, pronto el sueño los fue venciendo y Sharon susurró algo para que escuchara.

Tu… también eres más dulce, que mis demás dulces –Break solo pudo reí por aquel comentario y dándole un último beso, se fundieron a un sueño juntos.

FIN

Hola, bueno este fic tiene muchos motivos de su escritura… pero el principal es para darle un gran agradecimiento a los fans de Pandora Hearts y en especial los que son fans de BreakxSharon, por darse un tiempo por leer mis ocurrencias, en realidad mi primer fic con esta pareja que fue "Secreto" y que puedo decir Jajaja … la verdad me inspire con algo de mi música y sobretodo un fic que leí que activo por lo menos mi creatividad con esta parejita, el fic del que hablo es Maldito Libro de Xerxes Eli, aquí te digo felicidades por tu fic… estuvo genial, juro o al menos pienso que muchas que haya leído tu fic, espera algo similar.. o a un Break así Jajaja.

Y bueno espero que en lo próximo, ojala pueda inspirarme más y que sea seguido, porque a los pasos que voy creo que seré una anciana, Jajaja así que espero les guste este pequeño fanfic, disfrútenlo y déjenme sus comentarios que los leeré y de nuevo gracias. Saludos.


End file.
